


Kind of Perfect

by nerdyghostgirl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, maybe i'll write a fic one day where these two are actually together, no plot only fluff, not this day though, we love to see the ocean used as a constant comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyghostgirl/pseuds/nerdyghostgirl
Summary: Maybe all it takes is the sun on your skin, the waves crashing against you and a cute Brit to finally make one feel at home. At least, Ryan hopes that's the case.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Kind of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> *The characters in this fic are fictional characters based on the personas of real people and does not mean I condone the actions of the actual person. I am keeping these stories up because the event took place after I posted them.*
> 
> First off I would love to say thank you to Alex for beta-ing this! And yes this is another of my old fics that finally gets to see the light of day. After revising and everything though, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out even if there's barely enough plot to throw a stick at. One day I'll write plot I promise! I've also altered their ages so that the lads are juniors (11th grade) and gents are seniors (12th grade) in this.

If there was one thing Ryan understood it was the ebb and flow of the ocean, how its waves and currents had a calming and powerful rhythm always hiding just below the surface. The ocean was a constant in his life ever since he was a kid.

The beach, no matter where he was, was the only place he felt that he could truly be himself. Not the perfect son always catering to his mother’s needs, nor the new student who was forced to move here because of his dad deciding to up and leave them with just a set of car keys and a ‘fuck you’ to their name. 

No, here – here he was just Ryan Haywood, a boy who liked to surf and play video games. 

Out here, with the sun warming his skin and the sand beneath him he could separate himself from the chaotic first month of attending a new school. This wasn’t Ryan’s first time transferring to a new school and definitely not his first time dealing with new people, but it still was hard adjusting to a new place each time. The curious stares, the new schedule, assholes trying to prove who’s top dog at the school – it was all the same. Ryan could care less about it, he just hated dealing with it over and over. 

He only had a year left, but even now graduation seemed too far away to even be hopeful about. With that thought sobering him up he let out a heavy sigh and flopped back onto the sand. 

Some time had passed before he heard footsteps approaching him. 

Maybe if he laid still enough they wouldn’t see him and be on their way. 

A shadow blocked the sun’s rays from his face and he cracked open his eyes to see who decided to interrupt his peace and quiet. 

He should’ve kept his eyes closed.

“Hi Ryan!” Gavin greeted him with a small wave.

“Hey Gavin,” Ryan squinted letting his eyes adjust to the harsh brightness of the sun as Gavin took a seat beside him.

“What are you doing out here?” Gavin asked.

“Well I was enjoying the peace and quiet until some British kid decided to come and bother me.”

“Hey, I am not a kid! I’m a man,” Gavin puffed out his chest.

“See look at all this muscle,” he flexed his arms showing off his non-existent muscles.

“Yeah sure, whatever you say.” Ryan chuckled poking him in the stomach causing Gavin to let out the breath he was holding in a whoosh. 

“Aw Ry,” Gavin whined “that hurt.” A pout formed on the boy’s lips and Ryan let out a chuckle. 

Gavin was the best thing about this whole situation. 

On Ryan's first day Gavin had been assigned as a guide to help Ryan learn the ways of the school, helping him find his classes and advising him on what food was good to eat and what was to be avoided. Ryan had been closed off at first, ready to put up a wall between himself and the rest of the school, but somehow, the junior had managed to wedge himself in there and even introduced Ryan to his group of friends. 

And it was one of hell of a group. 

The group of teens contained a sleepy-eyed kid named Geoff, a boy named Jack - who was one of the first ones to speak to Ryan inside the group, a loud curly-haired guy named Michael who seemed to have a knack for yelling, Ray who seemed to be attached to his DS by the thumb, and another rowdy kid like Michael named Jeremy who was short in stature but he packed a punch. Ryan would know, he saw him fighting off another guy who had at least two feet on him for picking on another student. He’d met a few others but he hasn’t gotten the chance to get to know them as well. 

When he first arrived Ryan thought this would be another shitty town filled with shitty people, but fortunately he was proven wrong by the friends he had made here, and with the town being positioned right by the ocean was an added bonus. Ryan glanced at Gavin who had been staring out at the ocean. He began to open his mouth when Gavin asked a very Gavin-like question.

“What?” Ryan’s brow creased in confusion. 

“Do you think the ocean knows it’s the ocean?” Gavin asked again looking at him. And wow didn’t the sun just bring out all the different hues of color in the boy’s hazel eyes? Ryan shook his head to rid himself of the sudden thought.

“So you don’t think it does?” Gavin tilted his head taking Ryan’s shaking of his head as an answer. 

“No – I mean yes. I think it’s fully aware of itself and the power it holds,” the senior answered turning his gaze back to the ocean as the sun began to set.  
Gavin made a noise of consideration. A beeping noise came from the pocket of his swim shorts and Gavin pulled out his phone. 

“Geoff’s having a barbeque at his house. Do you want to come?” Gavin asked as he stood and brushed the sand from his shorts.

“Yeah sounds good,” taking the offered hand from Gavin, Ryan stood and stretched. “We can take the Jeep, just let me grab my board.” Ryan started picking up his stuff and took one last look at the ocean, the wind sweeping through his hair as if it was saying goodbye. But he knew that the farewell was only for tonight, for he knew he would be back tomorrow. 

“Ryan hurry up or they’ll eat all the food before we get there,” Gavin yelled pressing down on the horn of the jeep. 

“Oh no you are not driving, get in the passenger seat,” Ryan said as he set his stuff in the back.

“But Geoff lets me drive when I'm with him,” Gavin sulked making that pouting face again. 

“Well, unlike Geoff, I actually like the thing that I drive so scoot over,” Ryan said as he got into the driver’s seat forcing Gavin to scoot across the bench seat. With the smell of salt and suntan lotion filling his nose, a cute boy in his passenger seat singing off key to some pop song, and Geoff’s barbeque in his near future Ryan came to the conclusion that maybe this move wasn’t such a bad thing. That it actually might be kind of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a series but who knows? I sure as heck don't! 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did make sure to leave a kudos and comment below!  
> i'm on tumblr @fornhaus if you want to find me and come yell about freewood (or general AH ships) with me


End file.
